


Intruder

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Magnetic Minds [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Fucking, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Redemption, One Shot, POV Kylo Ren, Quickies, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Sexy One shot with Kylo Ren incapable of escaping his lust for Rey. An exploration of what could have happened had we seen Kylo's real thoughts upon meeting Rey for the first time. Takes place after FA.Edit: updated a few typos, but also decided to make this a series of one shots.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Magnetic Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643683
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all the kudos and comments. <3

Hands pressed to the sides of his head, an attempt to squeeze her from his thoughts, Kylo Ren paces his quarters on the Finalizer. Her image pressed firmly into his mind, he hasn’t stopped thinking about her in days- he hasn’t slept in days. Snoke had been right about her awakening, she was going to be powerful one day, he knew that the moment she read his damn mind. There was no turning back he was going to have her, no matter the risk. Prepared to refuse any woman’s advances through his training, this woman albeit young- almost too young, has fractured his wall of resistance throwing it into shambles. All the beautiful features he previously had been so adept at ignoring in other women come to the forefront of his thoughts whenever he thinks of her, Rey of the Resistance- he always thinks of her and what he’ll do to her. Years of pent up sexual need rising to the surface.

Admonishing himself for days, he has been unsuccessful at getting peace from her and the sensation of her inside his mind. Feeling like a release he has been unfamiliar with, he seeks out more of it, more of her. Desire drives him to pace over and over again, staring out the window into the black infinity of space speckled by minuscule lights. Wondering where she may be, he knows she is out there, he can almost feel her, her energy vibrates so complimentary to his. She felt it too when they met, but he had scared her. Drawn to her he tried to reign back, he even took his helmet off. The look in her eyes, the confusion that he wasn’t the monster she must have pictured him to be. His fingers tangle in his hair and tug hard enough to distract him from his thoughts again. This will not do, his time will need to be placed somewhere else.

The med bay is cool, the laser upon his face a complimenting heat as it erases the scar she left him. The chair he sits upon is centered in the large spacious bay making him feel exposed. It takes his thoughts away from her for the moment. Until the air changes, at first it is cooler, a dampness hit his lungs the same as it would after a storm. Then as though a blindfold is removed from his eyes she appears before him. She looks at him startled, then reaches for her blaster and takes aim. He sucks in a breath and holds it waiting for the pain, the blood that never comes. Their eyes meet again and he sees it. The look she had when she first saw his face, the look of disbelief.

“What is this?”

“You tell me, you appeared before me,” she retorts.

“Don’t sound hateful, there must be a reason the force is connecting us.”

Their eyes remain locked upon one another unsure of the connection, how long will they be here this way. Until Luke appears and their connection severs leaving him infuriated. He kicks the first thing he sees, a trash can in the corner of the bay. Rage seethes through him, her beautiful face fresh in his brain, he commits to finding her. Paging the bridge from his comlink, he demands they hasten their search for her, for the Falcon, which ever they can find first.

***

The next day the connection opens again as he is dressing and still shirtless. Appreciating her embarrassment, he steps closer, as though he could reach out to her. Then he wonders if he can.

“You don’t have to be alone, Rey,” he says, moving carefully into the connection unaware if there are boundaries to it, but this time he can see her room not just her.

Withdrawing from his approach she says, “I am alone.”

“Not in this you’re not,” he says softly, cocking his head to the side. “I can be with you.”

The tears that spill from her eyes make his chest twinge. He doesn’t want her to cry. Stopping his advance he looks around feeling as though maybe he is actually there with her.

“Rey, where are you? Let me come to you.”

She shakes her head. “No, you’re a monster, I don’t want you anywhere near me. Murderer.”

The names she calls him forces him to step back, his room appears again, and he sweeps the books and papers off his desk violently to the floor.

“See? You are full or rage,” she whispers through a sob.

The connection hasn’t closed as he had thought. When he looks back at her he sees the look of fear adorning her face. She shivers with a blanket draping from her shoulders when their eyes meet again. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

Turning her head away, the tears slip down seamlessly over her cheeks. “Monster.”

“Yes, I am,” he agrees as the connection severs.

***

It has been a few weeks since their last connection and Kylo is starting to finally train his mind to release the thoughts of her. Forgetting how she smells, forgetting the warmth of her breath on his face when he was interrogating her. Business as usual, he stands on the bridge next to General Hux as reports are read on the recent locations of Resistance activity. No matter how trained his mind is, he still feels himself waiting for her to be mentioned.

“Sir, we have picked up an unusual signal in docking bay one. Maybe an intruder.”

Heart fluttering, he reaches out with the force to find an indication of her, but failing to feel her.

“Looks like it could be her.”

Thankfully, he is wearing his mask so no one sees the smile on his face. “Find her, bind her, and bring her to my room.”

“Sir?”

“She is strong with the force, I am the only one capable of holding her prisoner. Ensure the binders are force resistant, and don’t listen to anything she says.” His voice is stern as he turns on his heel to have his room prepared with fresh linens as well as refreshments, anything to keep her comfortable if possible.

A stormtrooper knocks on the doors to his quarters, he opens them using the force. There on the other side is Rey, wrists bound a stormtrooper on each side. They force her into his room and his hand raises to shut the doors behind her.

“Please make yourself comfortable,” he tells her gesturing to his bed, the only place to sit down other than his desk chair.

Her eyes look towards the bed then back again. “No.”  
  


Grabbing her by the arm he drags her to the bed, and pushes her backwards until she is sitting on it’s edge. “Yes,” he says firmly, realizing he is still wearing his mask as she recoils away from him. He pulls his mask off setting it down on his desk. He pulls the desk chair out to face towards her at a distance that seems more comfortable for her, running his fingers through his hair. “Why are you sneaking around my ship?”  
  


“I don’t know,” she says simply.

“Hmm, well you are here now. What am I to do with you? I know what I would like to do with you, but I’m curious if it’s mutual.”

Her eyes widen as his suggestive words sink in. “You are truly a monster.”

“Because I have you here rather than in a cold cell? Or because I let them bring you to me so you wouldn’t be tortured? You’re choice Rey.”

Her face hardening at his questions, she turns away from him giving him a shrug.

“Let me make your visit worth the trouble.”

“Worth the trouble? I came here to...”

“To what? Say it,” he urges her.

“Kill you.”

“Ah, of course you have. How foolish, I am stronger than you at least for now.”

“You’re in my head,” she says weakly. “I need you out.”

Barely able to hear her, he moves from the chair to kneel before her. “I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

She lifts her watery eyes to his, a plea to not have to say those words again.

“Oh, Rey, I told you, you’re not alone,” he pulls her face in between his palms. Cradling her cheeks, his thumbs wipe away her tears. “I don’t think you came here to kill me.”

“Yes I did.”

Brushing his lips against hers tentatively. She recoils slightly, but lets him continue for a moment before she kicks him away. Punching the side of the bed it lets out a loud crack and Rey scuttles away towards the head of the bed, hoping to get off on the other side, but with her wrists bound it proves too difficult. Still kneeling, he checks the bed finding there is only a crack, nothing that had to be addressed immediately. Relieved he runs his hands through his hair before looking at Rey cowering against his headboard. Until he saw her trembling, he didn’t realize how much he intimidates her.

Throwing his hands in the air as if to surrender he goes back to his chair. “I’m over here now. It’s not you, it’s me. I’m not going to hurt you. I like you too much to do that.”

She eyes him carefully, “why?”

“Why not?”

Shrugging she says, “I will never be any good at any of those kinds of things, especially not with you.”

He chuckles. “Me either, but maybe with you.”

“My wrists hurt, will you take these off?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea. You might try to leave.”

“I won’t, I’ll stay if you can stay calm- for awhile.”

He searches her mind, testing for what she’ll let him see. Sensing she has no intention of running he climbs across the bed to her, kneeling next to her he undoes the binders and tosses them to the side before massaging her wrists gently. “I know you don’t plan on trying to escape, which seems a bit ironic after you sneak onto my ship, but you haven’t told me the truth about why you are here.”

“I did though, I can’t get you out of my mind, and I thought if I killed you then I would.”

He shakes his head at her. “Funny, you want to kill me for the same reason I want to pin you to my bed and have my way with you.”

“Have your way?”

Trailing a finger down the length of her arm he hears her breath shudder. “I’ve told you I can take whatever I want,” he tells her locking his eyes on hers, using the moment as she hesitates to begin unraveling her clothes.

Feeling his hands busy with her garments, she places her hand over his to halt his actions. “I’m scared.”

“Don’t be.”

Rey shuts her eyes, controlling her breathing as he continues to undress her. By the response of her nipples he can tell that she is chilled once he drops her clothes down her arms. He does nothing to warm her, instead he stares at her until she opens her eyes and crosses her arms over herself.

“I can’t do this,” she says, trying to pull her clothes back up.

“Rey please don’t cover yourself,” he begs, grabbing her hands in his. “Please?”

Crossing her arms across her chest again, she waits for his attention to venture back to her face. “I want under the sheets then.”

He sits back and gives her room to pull the sheets back and slide under. Once she is settled he stands up and begins to strip his clothes off as she watches him.

“You’ll want to take everything off Rey, unless you want me to do it.”

He smiles as she quickly bucks her hips up to slide her pants down, kicking them out from under the covers. Something in her expression changes when he smiles at her. She seems less nervous suddenly. She keeps her watch on him as he slips his pants off and then joins her under the covers. She tenses under his touch when he attempts to pull her to him.

“What?”

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me,” she whispers biting her lip.

He pulls her to him, her entire body aligning next to his, skin to skin, his erection reaching it’s peak length against her leg. Tilting her chin up he kisses her lips. “I’ll be gentle.”

She clears her throat, “good, because I don’t think that it’ll fit.”

“Trust me.”

With her nodding in agreement, he kisses her slipping his tongue into the warmth of her mouth twisting it together with her own. His hands rub soft circles on her back to help soothe her into submission. When her body melds against his with a sigh, he allows his hand to drift downward. He caresses her lower back, over her hip and across her outer thigh finding it’s way to the inside of her thigh. As she lets out a small gasp, he tosses her leg over his hip, yanking her flush against him. His hand stuck between their bodies he uses the heel of his palm to circle over her clit. Once she begins to grind back against him, he slips a finger into her depths, burying it down to the last knuckle within her.

The pressure of the inside of her pussy clenches around his finger as he fucks her with it. Sweat is building on her face as she works with him to find release. Slowing her down and holding her still to draw out her pleasure, he adds a finger and begins to work her all over again. Her nails have found a position buried in his neck and shoulder as she keeps his head inclined to her, her mouth upon his.

Convinced he has spread her far enough, he pulls his fingers out and places them to his lips sucking them in one at a time cleaning her off of them. Rey covers her face, embarrassed by the act, but he pulls her hands away and kisses her softly.

“Don’t, you taste amazing,” he assures her, letting her roll to her back as he pulls her thighs apart. Sliding in between them, he leans over her kissing her softly again as he allows the head of his cock to press against her. Feeling the heat of her against him is the most intense feeling he’s had, and he can’t wait to bury himself within her. “Ready?”

She adjusts her body beneath him, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Yeah”

It’s barely a whisper, but he knows she’s ready by the wetness seeping out against him and how tightly she is holding onto him in preparation. Using one hand he reaches between them, grabbing his cock and lining it up, he slips inside of her as slowly as his body will allow. Nearly collapsing against her from how good she feels wrapped around him.

“Sorry, you’re a tight fit,” he says, pushing himself back up to not crush her.

“I can tell.” Her face reddens as he pushes deeper.

“I can stop.”

She shakes her head. “It’s too late, keep going.”

He hates the discomfort on her face, not wanting to bring her pain, but he knows it may not be the best feeling for her the first time. Now thinking about the next time already, he feels the end of her and looks down between them to see how they are connected, him buried down to the base within her.

Wiping away the beads of sweat accumulating on her face, he holds still feeling how tight she is wrapped around him. “I’m all the way in, Rey.”

Looking up at him, her innocent young adult face captivates him while feeling himself sheathed within her. Never anticipating the opportunity to sleep with anyone, let alone her, he isn’t prepared for the insight of her mind to enter his own. He smiles at her and begins to move slowly within her, using her thoughts as a guide to pleasure her. Closing his eyes he hones in on the sensations coming from her as well as himself, an erratic feeling building inside. His ears fill with the sound of him slamming into her, the sound of how wet she is for him. It pushes him to thrust harder losing track of all other thoughts and only finding himself capable of fucking her until he can’t stand it any longer. He didn’t expect to last this long, feeling impressed within himself, he rams himself into her feeling the inside of her end where he begins, cumming inside of her.

As he begins to gain his ability to think again, he finds she is clinging to him, him still inside of her. The throb of her pussy almost too much to take. After her moment ends she loosens her grip and falls back against the bed unraveling from her own orgasm. She gives him a sleepy contented smile.

“Feel like killing me still?”


End file.
